The present disclosure relates to a lens and a light emitting apparatus including the lens.
Light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes have advantages of low power consumption, a long usable life cycle, and environmental friendly. Thus, the light emitting devices are being used for various light emitting apparatuses such as backlight units for electronic equipment, electronic displays, and lighting equipment.
In such a light emitting apparatus, a sealing resin layer is formed in various lens shapes to surround a light emitting device, thereby to adjust a distribution characteristic of light emitted from the light emitting device.